


Sticking Together

by AutisticWriter



Category: Harry & Paul (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Bruises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fishing, Gay Male Character, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Confessions, Multi, One Shot, Past Violence, Pre-Relationship, Screenplay/Script Format, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Kenny's friend Bob joins him and Danny at the lake, Kenny ends up finding out something surprising about both his friends.





	

_Danny and Kenny are sat by the lake, fishing. Danny appears anxious and jumpy, and keeps bouncing his legs up and down. He has a black eye, a split lip and tape across the bridge of his nose. Kenny keeps glancing at him when Danny isn’t looking. Danny rubs at his eyes, and winces._

**Kenny** : You all right, mate?

 **Danny** : Yeah, I’m fine. Just hurt my eye.

_Kenny leans across the gap between them and carefully pats Danny’s shoulder._

**Kenny** : Are you sure you didn’t see their face, Danny?

_An anxious look crosses Danny’s face._

**Danny** : Nah, mate, I didn’t. It was too dark.

_Footsteps can be heard off screen. Danny jumps violently, and Kenny gives him a concerned look. Kenny turns around in his seat. A man in similar clothing to Kenny and Danny is approaching them, carrying his fishing equipment. He waves at Kenny._

**Bob** : Hey, Kenny, mate! Can I join you?

 **Kenny** : No problem, mate. Is that all right with you, Danny?

_Kenny turns to Danny, who looks terrified. He is staring at Bob with wide eyes._

**Kenny** : Danny?

_Danny jumps and turns his head._

**Danny** : Yeah?

 **Kenny** : I said is it all right with you if Bob joins us? _(Laughing_ ) Bloody hell, you’re not with it today, are you?

 **Danny** : ( _Chuckling weakly_ ) No, I’m not am I? _(Seriously_ ) But, yeah, Bob can sit with us if he wants.

_Danny doesn’t sound convincing and Kenny frowns. Bob gives Danny a strange look and starts settling up his equipment. As Bob unpacks, bruises are visible on his knuckles._

**Kenny** : What’s wrong with your hand, mate?

 **Bob** : ( _Quickly_ ) Nothing, mate. Just banged my hand against the doorframe. I can really be a clumsy bastard sometimes.

_He laughs, and Kenny joins in. Danny stares at them both, grinning awkwardly. Danny opens his mouth and is about to speak when a mobile phone starts ringing. Kenny takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen. He stands up._

**Kenny** : It’s my mum. Be back in a minute.

_Kenny walks away. As soon as he has gone, Bob stops smiling and glares at Danny. Danny tenses up and stares at him with a terrified expression. Bob moves and sits down in Kenny’s chair._

**Bob** : Typical. I wanted to go fishing with my mate, and you’re bloody here.

 **Danny** : He’s my friend too.

 **Bob** : ( _Grinning cruelly_ ) You only hang around with him ‘cause you fancy him.

 **Danny** : What? N-No I don’t.

 **Bob** : Yeah you do. And I thought I’d put you off hanging ‘round with Kenny, but obviously not.

 **Danny** : You didn’t t-tell me not to hand ‘round with Kenny. You just called me a poofter and hit me.

 **Bob** : ( _Sighing_ ) The point is, you twat, is if you didn’t fuck off, it’d happen again.

 **Danny** : Why can’t you just leave me alone? And how’m I a poof?

 **Bob** : ‘Cause you like gay things like the theatre and you’re not interested in talking about birds, and you tried to get Kenny to go to this shite restaurant with you, just like a date. You’re pathetic!

 **Danny** : Just leave me alone.

_Kenny comes back, and Bob gets out of his seat, smiling pleasantly. Kenny looks at Danny, who looks very stressed, and frowns._

**Kenny** : Is everything all right?

_Danny smiles unconvincingly._

**Danny** : Nothing, mate. Everything’s fine.

_Kenny sits down, putting his phone in his pocket._

**Kenny** : Mum was just going on about some shitty party she wants me to go to. Might just say I’m ill, ‘cause it sounds fucking boring.

 **Bob** : Don’t blame you, mate. Family stuff’s always boring.

 **Danny** : Yeah it is, isn’t it? ... Hey, Kenny, you watch that thing on telly the other night?

 **Kenny** : What thing?

 **Danny** : That thing on Channel 4.

_Bob sighs and raises his eyebrows._

**Danny** : You know, that thing. I think it might’ve been a documentary, or some sort of shit. I think it was about—

 **Bob** : Shut up, Danny! No one cares about you shite interests!

_Kenny stares at Bob. Danny, his bottom lip trembling, gets out of his chair and hurries off screen._

**Kenny** : Hey, Danny, come back, mate!

 **Bob** : Just leave him, mate. I mean, wouldn’t you rather not have to listen to him going on about random shite?

 **Kenny** : S’pose so.

 **Bob** : ( _With an air of someone telling gossip_ ) You hear about what happened to Danny last night?

 **Kenny** : Yeah, I did. And I’m right pissed off about it. I can’t believe someone beat him up like that.

_As Kenny speaks, the smile slides off of Bob’s face._

**Bob** : What?

 **Kenny** : It’s fucking horrible. I don’t want my friend being beaten up.

_Bob looks stunned._

**Kenny** : I’m going to get Danny.

_Kenny stands up, and sees Danny coming back towards them. He looks angry and sad, and his hands are shaking._

**Danny** : Just getting my stuff. Then I’m going.

 **Kenny:** Danny? What’s wrong?

 **Danny** : ( _Mumbling_ ) Nothing.

_Danny bends down and begins to pack up his fishing equipment._

**Bob:** You didn’t take me seriously, did you? I was only joking.

 **Danny** : ( _Sarcastically_ ) Course you were.

 **Bob** : What’s that supposed to mean?

_Danny stands up straight, and glares at Bob. Kenny looks puzzled._

**Danny** : I’m sick of this, you treating me like a twat and then calling it a joke. ( _Yelling_ ) Leave me the fuck alone! Just go away and fuck off and—

 **Bob** : ( _Yelling even louder_ ) Don’t you talk to me like that, you twat!

_Bob grabs the front of Danny’s jacket and rams his back into the nearest tree. Kenny runs over and shoves Bob._

**Kenny** : ( _Yelling_ ) Get the fuck off of him!

_Kenny prises them apart and stands between them, his hands tightly gripping Bob and Danny’s arms. Danny has slumped against the tree, gasping for breath._

**Kenny** : Don’t you dare hurt him!

 **Bob** : ( _Exasperated_ ) For God’s sake! There I was, thinking I was doing you a fucking favour, and then you side with this prick.

_Kenny looks at Danny, and then back at Bob. A horrified expression appears on his face._

**Kenny** : ( _Slowly_ ) It wasn’t... you’re the one who beat up Danny!

_Kenny shoves Bob and he stumbles backwards. Then Kenny puts his arm around Danny, glaring at Bob._

**Kenny** : I can’t... why the fuck’d you do that? You’re supposed to be my mate.

 **Bob** : Yeah, and I thought you’d appreciate someone telling that fairy to get out of your hair.

 **Kenny** : I know he’s gay! I worked it out yonks ago. It don’t bother me.

 **Danny** : ( _Softly_ ) You knew?

_Danny smiles weakly._

**Bob** : But, but... how can you be mates with someone who might come onto you?

_Kenny sighs and grips Danny tighter._

**Kenny** : Two reasons, mainly. First is I don’t give a shit. Surely a good friend’ll know you’re straight and not try it on. And second is... well... let’s just say he might not be the only one who’s been hiding their sexuality from you.

_Danny and Bob both take a few seconds to process what Kenny has just said. When they do, Danny looks delighted, and Bob looks disgusted._

**Bob:** Are you seriously saying you’re a fairy? But... how? You like birds.

_Kenny is going red, but still stares defiantly at Bob._

**Kenny** : Guess you haven’t heard of being bisexual.

 **Bob** : Fucking hell. So... you two both, like, fancy each other? That’s fucking gross. I’m out of here, mate.

_Bob grabs his equipment and hurries away._

**Kenny** : And if you come back, I’m calling the police!

 **Bob** : ( _Yelling over his shoulder_ ) Don’t worry about me! I’m not coming back!

_Once Bob has gone, Kenny helps Danny to sit down. Danny looks dazed, and is still trembling._

**Kenny** : You all right, mate?

 **Danny** : Not really. Bit better now he’s gone.

 **Kenny** : I just can’t believe it. Has he always been funny with you?

 **Danny** : Pretty much, yeah.

 **Kenny** : I’m sorry, mate. If I’d known, I wouldn’t hung ‘round with him.

_Kenny shuffles his chair closer to Danny’s and puts his arm around Danny._

**Danny** : Do you really fancy me?

 **Kenny** : I haven’t always. But, recently, I’ve started to, yeah.

_Kenny has gone red. Danny smiles._

**Danny** : Would you... like to go out with me?

 **Kenny** : Never been out with a bloke before, but... we could try, I guess.

 **Danny** : Great! But... but don’t it bother you that I like all this... boring shit?

 **Kenny** : Well, obviously all these plays and stuff bore the shit out of me, but I don’t have to come, do I?

 **Danny** : No, you don’t. This is brilliant, Ken, really brilliant. I can’t believe this is happening.

 **Kenny** : I know. Hey, if nothing else, dealing with Bob got this to happen, didn’t it?

 **Danny** : Yeah, it did.

 **Kenny** : And don’t worry, I’ll never let him hurt you again.

_Danny grins and pulls Kenny into a hug._


End file.
